Joniah's Execution
To the shock of the entire Capital, Joniah (special adviser to both Emperor Leonhard and his son, Langton) was found guilty of "high treason against the Imperial throne, conspiracy, planned harm of a Royal or Protected member of the Imperial Family, Instigation, participation in armed rebellion and dissension". For these crimes, Joniah was beheaded in front of a major crowd at Nolan's First Square, outside the steps of the palace. The execution caused a major uproar that devolved into an all-out riot throughout the city as many believed the execution was unjust. Joniah had been a popular figure with most of the common folk for years and was thought by many to be the major foundation that kept the early Empire after Reformation together. Joniah was characterized as a well spoken orator and supported policies to reorganize the economic systems in the Empire to better help the common citizens. His most famous reform was the "Immediate Farming Act" which saw (in the immediate years after the war) a complete overhaul of the farming and agricultural sector where thousands were incentivized by the Empire and paid to build over a hundred farms dedicated to feeding larger cities (a necessary program due to the previous feudal-based land system that left most of the Empire's regions in chaos with no central food production). For this major feat, he called upon the military to spearhead the construction of these farms. Joniah was also internationally praised as a diplomat and sympathetic to democratic uprisings in Brel and around the world. For years, he had organized meetings with powerful financiers and Republic philosophers about the various ways that Abavorn could change or evolve into collection of self-governing City States. These meetings were mainly in secret. On the morning of his "bloodless Coup", a few weeks after the burial of Emperor Leonhard the First, Joniah met with sympathizers in the Whiteguard to orchestrate the capture of Langton (the soon-to-be crowned next Emperor). As the current Protector of the Throne, he had the mobility he needed to put the city garrison into action. At dawn of the coup, he raised a false alarm in the capital of an impending plot within the palace to kill Langton. Mobilizing the Whiteguard and the local garrison, Joniah sealed off the outer walls, most of the city and began to secure the palace. The Commander of the Whiteguard, suspicious of this supposed plot, did not grant Joniah immediate access to Langton's chambers. Joniah persisted with his sympathizers and despite his orders, the Commander refused. Trying to avoid any killings, Joniah stood down his men. It was at this moment, that one of his collaborators turned and confessed the actual plot to the Commander of the Whiteguard. With the plot unveiled, the Commander moved quickly to corner and execute all of Joniah's sympathizers. Sensing he was in danger, Joniah attempted to leave the palace and gather the city's garrison. This failed, the Whiteguard captured him and the city alert ended. All twenty three men who were behind the coup were executed that very afternoon, with Joniah's trial scheduled for the next few days. Joniah's arrest and the murder of Whiteguard members sparked immediate controversy within the Imperial Court and High Order. The palace remained in lockdown until the trial could begin. The debate was chiefly on the legality of arresting the legally appointed Protector, who did have ultimate military command until an Emperor was crowned (with Langton's coronation not yet planned, since the Council did not deem him "of age" yet). ''A pre-trial session of Court was held to argue the basis for his arrest. The verdict; Joniah acted outside of the powers of Protector of the Throne by endangering the life of the ordained soon-to-be Emperor. This forfeited him of any protections under Imperial Law, and opened up the road for a trial for high treason. 'Joniah's Finest Hour (The Trial Speech) ''' After the charges were levied against him and all the witnesses testified, including the Commander of the Whiteguard, Joniah was allowed to speak to the Court. In his speech, he outlined his sorrow for what he felt was "the internal bleeding of a great people, now bereft of all teeth or power to act". His speech captivated the entire Imperial Court, with some in tears. The Royal Courtmaster noted "I do this with the heaviest heart; to put to death a man we all loved". His death marked the beginning of the Second Civil War, as dozens of supporters fled the city, including Ansel Ford. The execution became the catalyst for the ensuing division and lack of confidence in a literal child Emperor who many saw as a puppet for corrupt court members, who murdered one of the more popular figures in the Empire. The Courtmaster later would regard this trial as "the gaping wound that severed this country".